


and it's all so perfect

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: This is something he never thought he would have, back in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: (Background Peter Parker/Tony Stark), Clint Barton/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Stiles Stilinski, Phil Coulson/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 389





	and it's all so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this weird not!fic thing on April 9th. Found it while I was cleaning out my drive and threw it up here! will definitely be backdating this in a few days!

When the dust settles and everything has smoothed out into a calm that is heavy with grief, Stiles decides to leave. There is nothing tying him to Beacon Hills other than his dad and his own demons, and his dad offers to leave with him. He tells Stiles that he cannot keep protecting a town that has tried so hard to tear Stiles away from him, and Stiles realizes for the first time that his dad loves him just as desperately as Stiles does.

They don't sell the house, even if the money would help. Instead, they go and live with Stiles' Uncle Phil, his mother's brother, and he welcomes them into his life with open arms that are maybe too enthusiastic. He lets them into every part of his life even if he shouldn't, even the parts he’s not allowed to show. He is Agent Coulson, a handler at S.H.I.E.L.D, liaison for the Avengers Initiative—and these are things that Phil allows them to see even though Stiles is  _ certain _ he’s not allowed to.

It takes less than two weeks for Stiles to realize what's going on, to realize why Uncle Phil has so readily broken rules and laws and risked his entire life, and why he had left them, so many years ago, to finish their grieving alone. Why he had grown distant, always answering Stiles' calls and messages but never talking to dad. It is so easy to see now that he watches everything, always alert, unfamiliar instincts bouncing about his head that make him do and feel things he's never done or felt before.

It's so easy to see. And Stiles has a thousand years of memories that are not his own, decades of death and destruction wrought by a single being, and he knows—there is nothing that should stand between love.

He tells them this, in stuttered words and shallow breaths at the kitchen table, watching as they keep a measured distance between their bodies and never allow themselves close enough to touch—not until Stiles tells them it's okay, that he gets it, that life is too damn short to be denying themselves something that could be amazing.

And it is. Stiles watches as a light comes alive in his father's eyes, one that has been burnt out since they became a family of two, one that had returned in the few months Phil had lived with them just to be snuffed as soon as he moved away. It’s so nice to see, and even if Stiles is broken and battered, living in a skin that is not his own, a skin that feels as unfamiliar as the memories that do not belong to him but are stuck in his head, he is so happy for them.

They decide to get married, because  _ life is too short to wait _ , and it is a small ceremony with the two of them and Stiles and Clint Barton, his uncle’s—and now step-father's—best friend. It's a nice little thing, and the four of them go to eat after. Phil and his dad can't stop smiling at each other, and Stiles hasn't felt this happy since before his mom died.

Clint Barton, as Stiles learns that afternoon, is hilarious. 

Hilarious and handsome and a giant flirt. Stiles laughs and laughs and gives as good as he gets. They go off on their own, and Stiles would be ashamed of turning his dad’s wedding reception into his first date if Clint didn’t make his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. When he has to go home, the sun having long since set, he reaches up to press a soft kiss to Clint’s stubbled cheek and tells him how nice it was to meet him and how he hopes to see him again soon. 

He does, that next day. Clint shows up to Phil’s apartment with a bouquet of wildflowers and his dad frowns while Phil smiles and they spend the entire day together. It’s not for another week that Stiles learns about what happened during Loki’s attack on earth. 

Stiles uses his magic for something mundane and Clint has a panic attack that leaves him huddled under the table and heaving for breath. It’s terrifying to watch, and Stiles spews apologies until Clint is able to explain to him what happened, explain how Loki had taken over his mind and he’d been forced to do things he’d never wanted to.

Stiles laughs, bitter and broken and so, so angry at this fucked up, horrible world, and tells Clint that he had a thousand-year-old Chaos spirit wear his skin and nearly destroy his entire town. “At least you didn’t kill your best friend,” he tells him, and Clint hugs him for a long time. 

They get serious, after that. Stiles thinks that it might look like they’re moving too fast, but they have shared experiences that no one else could ever understand. They get along so well, and even if they fight, they always come back to each other stronger than before. It doesn’t take Stiles long before he tells Clint he loves him, almost surprised when the man says it back. 

This is something he never thought he would have, back in Beacon Hills. 

He meets the Avengers soon after. They’re new, and they are close, a group of dangerous, disastrous people thrown together  _ because  _ they are dangerous and disastrous. He is Phil’s nephew-turned-step-son and Clint’s boyfriend-but-we’ve-been-talking-about-marriage-lately. Stiles moves his stuff into the tower, sharing a dresser with Clint since he wears most of his boyfriend’s shirts and he only needs space for his pants, anyway. 

Tony takes him in. Stiles may be different, but he still likes to learn, still yearns for knowledge, and Tony is a literal genius. They spend as much time together as Tony can spare, and Stiles is so, so thankful for the friendship they have fallen into. He’s so happy, and he gets to see his dad and Phil whenever he wants, since his college courses are being taken online. He spends as much downtime with Clint as he can, doing the majority of his work and human socialization when Clint is away on missions.

And things are good. For a while, things are really good. Things are good, great even, until Clint climbs into their bed and tells him about a pair of twins they’d come across, about the magic the girl wields. Stiles thinks he’ll have to go with them on their next mission, but then  _ Ultron _ happens and everything goes to shit. 

There is death. There is  _ so much _ death, and the world decides they need to be held accountable, and everything falls apart. 

The whole thing is a shit show. The Avengers are torn apart and Stiles is left to watch as this group of people he has grown to care for, go at each other's throats. He fights for Tony because he signs the Accords. He believes in them, what they stand for—his dad was a Sheriff and his uncle is a secret agent, and he knows that in the end, they are for the best.

There is a moment, a long, terrifying moment when Captain America calls Clint and he thinks he’s going to go, that all they’ve become over the last few years has meant nothing, that he means  _ nothing _ —but then Clint turns to him, and he holds out a hand for Stiles to take, and he tells  _ Captain America _ that there is nothing to fight for if he has to fight against the ones he loves in the battle. 

They still manage to get away, despite it all, but Stiles takes down the witch easily. She is nothing but a child and Stiles has thousands of years of mischief in his mind, and he seals away her magic with a spell that had once been used on the Nogitsune itself. When Tony finds out about the Winter Soldier, things get so, so much worse. 

Stiles only knows that Tony is a breath away from death because of the pack bond they had formed during the endless hours they spent together in his lab. He tells Clint, and they get Rhodey, and they go and bring Tony home, and Stiles calls Peter and says nothing about the way Tony clings to him. 

It is long, long months of recovery after that. Long months where Steve and those on his side disappear, where they wait and wait for Tony to die from his injuries until he  _ finally _ starts to heal. 

Stiles and Clint are there, always, and Peter comes so, so often that Tony never has to be alone. There are so many bad weeks, and they often outweigh the sparse but amazingly good days, but none of them ever give up. By the time Tony comes to them and tells them he wants to get Bucky pardoned, no one questions him.

It is so easy to see the guilt and the grief that he lets go of as soon as it’s no longer weighing him down that they all take a relieved breath. With it, comes Tony’s easy, familiar joking and banter, as well as an ease about him that he never had before. He no longer hides the way he feels about Peter, despite the many, many years between them, and Stiles says nothing. 

_ Life is too short _ , he thinks, and he hopes they will be happy together, when they get there. 

They get Bucky back onto American soil. It’s hard, and it’s taxing work, and a lot of it is more than Stiles is able to understand, but Tony works tirelessly to do so and Pepper Potts is a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Clint thinks the whole process is part of Tony’s own healing, forgiving Bucky and letting go of what the Winter Soldier did to him.

When he finally gets to them he is...a mess. No one should ever have had to live through the things that Bucky has lived through, and it’s obviously taken its toll. They can all see it, but they all have their own trauma that they do their best to manage and help each other with, so they do the same to Bucky. The Avengers are not nearly once they what were, and they are small, but boy do they know how to care. 

Bucky fits with them as easily as they fit with each other. By the time Stiles and Clint realize there’s something to talk about it, they already feel the same way. It’s so, so easy to bring Bucky into their relationship, and it feels that much more right with him between them. None of them protest and none of them pause to question, not the first time they invite Bucky to their bed, or the second or the third.

By the time Bucky just  _ stays _ , it feels like he’s always been there, between them, and it’s perfect. It’s all so perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
